<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Secrets by genderneutralnoun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112820">Sweet Secrets</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun'>genderneutralnoun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Girl Penis, Intersex Edelgard von Hresvelg, Mutual Masturbation, Reader Is My Unit | Byleth, Trans Edelgard von Hresvelg, Vaginal Fingering, edelgard's anatomy is weird but it totally works I swear, needless to say edelgard is the top here, p in v</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23112820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Edelgard have been getting pretty close... so when she invites you to speak privately with her in her room, you're not sure what to expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sweet Secrets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I literally started writing this never intending to post it (it was kinda Weird at first) but then I cleaned it up, gave it an intro and shit. Well, here it is. I am very weak for trans Edelgard; don't look at me like that. I'm bisexual; I like girls, I like dicks, I like girls with dicks. 'Nuff said.</p>
<p>Oh and a few quick warnings: 1. since they wouldn't have the terminology that we have now, there might be some less ideal phrasing when they're talking about gender stuff. I tried my best to make it seem as neutral as possible, but who knows. And 2. slight CW for sexy and positive usage of the word "cunt". It's hot okay. As a vagina-haver myself I am 100% allowed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Byleth,” said Edelgard, her hands behind her back. “I need to speak to you about something. Alone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You wondered what it could be. The two of you were engaged, and the closeness between you even before confessing made it relatively easy to get used to showing romantic affection. Key word being </span>
  <em>
    <span>relatively;</span>
  </em>
  <span> you both had a lot of feelings towards one another, but were also painfully aware of how improper it would be for the Emperor to be seen with one person, even her fiance, at all times, not to mention if you were ever found when being physically affectionate. Long kisses and embraces behind closed doors were the only extents you’d been to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe, you thought with a nervous eagerness, she wanted to increase that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After dinner, you met her in her room as agreed. She sat upon her bed, looking rather flushed, and that did nothing to chase away your thoughts. You sat down beside her, taking her hand in yours, and she met your gaze. You noticed that there was something in her eyes that you did not usually see; namely, fear. Whatever she was about to tell you, it made her afraid, and that itself was enough to sweep away most of your amorous thoughts, because right now, Edelgard needed your comfort.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” you ask, your voice gentle. “Whatever it is, I’ll be here for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She smiles ruefully. “I’m sure you believe that,” she says, somewhat sadly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t leave you,” you promised fervently. “I love you, El…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her subtle blush deepens, and she shifts in her seat. “I-I know,” she murmured, looking down, now. “That’s why… that’s why I need to talk to you, tonight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me,” you urge her gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, it’s a long… explanation,” she says quietly, still unable to meet your eyes. “I’ve… I’ve enjoyed our time together, and when we’re physically affectionate, I enjoy that, too. I just… before we get into anything that… that often leads from such things, I have something I need to tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is… is it about your scars, El?” you ask, a little confused now. “Because I know, I know about them, and I still-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not the scars,” she interrupts, her face quite red by now, still looking down and away. “It’s something… far stranger, I’m afraid.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You tilt your head curiously, but keep your voice gentle. “Whatever it is, I’ll still love you,” you assured her again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes fix on the drawn curtains, as if looking at them would give her strength. “I… there is something that might… dissuade you from… from lovemaking,” she admitted finally. “I… I don’t have a vagina.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your eyes widen, shocked despite your best efforts to comfort her through this obviously difficult confession. “So you have what? A penis?” you squeak before you place a hand over your mouth, wishing you hadn’t said anything at all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She finally meets your eyes, and you realize; that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she has. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… Oh, it’s okay!” you say hurriedly as her eyes fill with tears at perceived rejection. “No, no, don’t cry; I don’t mind! I love you, El, no matter what kind of body you have.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sniffles. “Truly?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You nod emphatically. For one thing, it meant a great deal to you that she would come to you about such a thing, especially if it meant she was thinking of the same things as you were. For another, it wasn’t as if you could complain; it was… kind of hot, if you were honest with yourself. You liked all kinds of bodies and genders, but you’d never had sex before, and… the fact that it was Edelgard, being completely honest with you and wanting that intimacy, was very pleasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there, uh, anything else you want to tell me?” you say, not quite sure what to do at this point, other than continue comforting her. She laughs softly, and it makes your stomach flutter happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, as a matter of fact,” she says quietly. “I… when I was born, I was assumed to be a boy, since most people with penises are. By the time I was able to determine the difference, it was clear that I was in fact a girl, so my caretakers adjusted appropriately… and strangely, as I grew, the rest of my body seemed to take a more traditionally feminine shape. By the time I came to Garreg Mach, everyone who saw me assumed I was a girl, and they were right. So… most people don’t know that I was assumed to be a boy when I was born. At least, that’s what Hubert told me, and I trust him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh,” you say. “So… you didn’t need magic to…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know,” she admitted. “I’ve always been quite comfortable with my body, so I don’t… I’ve never really thought about that. But yes, my body developed like this on its own.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Interesting,” you murmur. “I think Manuela told me about something like that. People whose bodies aren’t like the two types we usually think of.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s it.” Edelgard nods. “I’m… I’m really glad you’re okay with it,” she admits shyly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course,” you reply honestly. “I love you, El, and I want to be with you, no matter what… so long as you want to, too,” you added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” she says. “I love you, too, Byleth…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You hug her from the side, and she turns to embrace you fully. She nestles her face in your neck; something she’s done before, but seems to have new meaning, now. She kisses there softly, and you let out a soft grunt of delight, making you both pause, blushing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Byleth, if you…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you,” you admit, feeling molten heat slip through your blood at the sound of her tenderly calling your name. She sits back up and meets your eyes, looking rather serious, now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” she asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” you say, then add, “Only if you want to, too!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do,” she replies, her voice lower now in a way that makes you shiver. “I do… very much…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She leans up and presses a kiss into your lips, one that you melt into, the feeling of her like sunlight in the summer plains. Her hand goes up to cup your cheek, and she slips her tongue, hot and wet, into your open lips. You shudder with happiness, and she deepens the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hands go down to her wide hips, and she jolts, but not because of anything bad, in fact, by the look on her face; you barely able to keep your eyes open through that amorous kiss; that touch was quite welcome indeed. She smiles and places her other hand over one of yours, pressing it into her, and you take the hint, gripping her a bit more firmly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard breaks off the kiss, if only to say, “I want to see you,” before her hands come to rest on your ass. You blush at her rather forward touching, but nod, taking off your jacket and underarmor, leaving you in only your rather large brassiere.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I…?” Her hand reaches towards your chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing, you take her hand in yours and cup it against one of your breasts, then leave it. She feels it hesitantly, then her other hand reaches for the back. You smile as you pull it off, enjoying how her face turns red at your large bust, that, free of the confinements of underwear, sags quite a bit under its own weight. Her thumb finds your nipple, and you groan, that touch feeling very sensitive, indeed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Emboldened, she scoots closer, and then each of her hands cup your breasts, her thumbs positioned a little awkwardly to touch your nipples. She rubs them delicately, and you lean into her touch, trying to urge her to be firmer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she pulls away, getting a soft noise of disappointment from you until you realize she’s unbuttoning the blouse of her dress. You eagerly help her, exposing her own, smaller breasts, and she pauses.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” you ask.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The- the dress has to be taken off like this,” she answers, making an upwards motion. You nod your understanding and sit back as she stands up, hastily gripping the bottom of the dress and pulling it up to reveal a smaller linen skirt (with hints of softer material under it), likely to help cushion blows. She wears a soft cloth girdle over her torso, connected to a fine silk brassiere that looks comfortable but not particularly decorative. She blushes as you eye her chest, but she takes her top off herself with no more prompting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finally you were both topless, and as she sits back down, you lean into her, the feeling of her well-muscled skin against yours both thrilling and soothing you. Cautiously your hand ventures towards her chest, and she lets you massage it, groaning happily.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quite suddenly, she squeaks, her hands falling into her lap over a rather specific place. You touch her face and she meets your gaze, a hint of fear still in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,” you murmur. “I love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too,” she whispers, and you share a softer kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After that, your hand ventures down to her waist in an obvious question. She shudders and nods, and her hands draw back to reveal an not-insignificant bulge in the front of her skirt, and despite yourself, you smile; happy to see that she’s excited for you. Your hand trails down to touch it, and she shifts, a soft gasp escaping from her lips. Edelgard makes a motion for you to keep going, and you rub her through the fabric; she closes her eyes as you do, letting out a few soft pants. Your smile widens as you feel her stiffen under your touch, and it surprises you how large she seems. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pushes your hand off only to pull her skirts down, revealing a modest pair of drawers with a very noticeable tent. Then her hands are on your hips, asking a question, and you nod. You help her pull down your shorts, which, she notices with a smile, are already quite damp. She tries to keep her eyes on your face, but they keep moving down to your bare body, and you nod encouragingly, asking her to look at you…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sit back down on her bed, eyeing her drawers with obvious purpose. She blushes, and moves to remove the last of her clothing, facing away a little out of nervousness. Then she turns, and shyly shows herself to you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re gorgeous,” you murmur, and she blushes. She is noticeably large, probably moreso than average; though that could just be your lust taking over your mind. She is also quite hard by now, though not fully erect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are, too,” she whispers, her eyes on your bare, unshaven cunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sits back down and tentatively reaches for you, which you respond to by scooching over and leaning into her side. She makes a soft noise of happiness when skin touches skin, and you smile, happy to see her happy. The two of you snuggle for a bit, but you’re both so aroused that you can’t really focus on it, so you sit back on the bed more, facing each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What now?” Edelgard asks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. We just… do what feels right, I guess.” As you speak, she cups your cheek with her hand, then starts to trail it downwards, to your bare chest, then down to a breast. She still touches you cautiously, but with a gentle sort of care that makes  you weak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, Edelgard…” you murmur, as you take in the glorious sight of her, completely bare to you. She blushes down to her breasts, her by-now quite stiff member pointing up, and you can’t help it; your hands wander downwards to the slick folds of your cunt, and you let out a small moan that makes her shake with desire as you begin to tease your clit. “E-El… Edelgard… have you ever… done something like this before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sometimes… I think about you sometimes…” One hand darts down to touch her cock, then quickly grips it in a practiced motion. “I’ve wanted you so much,” she confesses, moving her hand up and down at a steady pace, her cock twitching every so often, her soft pants making your own lust greater. “Byleth…!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You moan softly, and something in that seems to change Edelgard’s demeanor, though certainly not in a bad way. She gets a bright light in her eyes that reminds you of the battlefield, and yet is quite different; a burning sort of look that you melt under. One of her hands reaches to your chest, and she touches you with more confidence than before, massaging your breast and teasing a nipple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El…” you whisper, and she trembles, full of desire. Her hand on her cock moves a bit faster, practically her whole body flushed with passion, and she lets out a soft moan that sets you alight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You whimper and lose your pace, having to find your sensitive spot again. She notices, and her other hand reaches towards your centre.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You sigh softly and grab her hand, leading it back to you. She hesitates for a moment, then lets you guide her fingers to where you need it most; her thumb on your clit, with two fingers on either side. She pushes hesitantly, and the feeling is so delicious you groan; her hand somehow better than your own. She shivers, and it is so wonderful, seeing her impassioned for you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to…” You nod, somehow knowing what she wants. Her fingers leave your clit and one dives deeper into your folds, cautiously feeling for your entrance. You press her hand into you, encouraging her, and finally, she pushes inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wet…” she murmurs, then blushes as she realizes she said that out loud. Still, she's determined to make you feel good. She pushes in and out at first, then starts getting gradually deeper, but it’s not enough.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“E-Edelgard… Try to…” You bring up one hand and curl, then uncurl your pointer finger, and she understands. She mimics the motion inside, and you groan, pleasure flaring through you. “Nnh… deeper?” you ask hopefully, and she resumes her slow march deeper, finally brushing against something inside that makes you moan. She adjusts quickly to focus on your sensitive depths, and your mind seems to blank, panting as you react bodily to this sublime pleasure. Before you know it, you’re leaning into her, and then you feel her own hot breath on your neck, before she kisses it, that sensitive spot making your whole body flare hot, almost sending you over the edge- until, with a few more strokes, it does.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your cunt clenches down on her finger, making her gasp quietly. She stops but you moan for her to keep going, even as your body shudders in ecstasy, your words sounding more like nonsense. Somehow, she understands, and the pleasure shocks you with how good it is, like nothing you’ve felt before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, trembling, you start to come down. She pulls her finger out and places both of her hands on your shoulders, looking into your eyes. You’re amazed by the look of lust on her features, her soft face wonderful and gorgeous in the throes of need. One of her hands- the one that was inside you- moves down to stroke her still-hard member, her lips falling open with a soft, needy pant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It’s clear she’s imagining one thing, and one thing only- what it would be like if you came with her inside. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want you,” she whispers, and that’s all she needs to say. One of your hands moves down to join hers, and you smile, a yes in at least one language- your own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Edelgard pants, drawing back, almost making you whine until you realized she was aligning her hips with yours, her hard member closing the distance between it and your slick cunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need you,” she gasps, so overcome with lust, but still needing your agreeal. You nod your consent, then with a swift push, she is inside, and you hold back a cry of delight- until she starts moving, slowly at first but quickly building speed, and you can't hold back anymore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“El!” you whimper, something that makes her gasp and stutter in her pace. She is thick and hard and just long enough to reach that spot that makes your heart flutter, every time, pleasure soaring into a crescendo that shocks you with its speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You groan happily and put your hands on her back, feeling scarred and muscled skin, pulling her closer. She smiles, then her mouth falls open with a pant and she struggles to keep her eyes open as she pushes in again, that wonderful feeling of being filled up by her overwhelming you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don't hold back,” she pleads, and you see it; she's close, too. You can feel it, too; how her cock twitches with every push in, eager to claim you as her own. Even though you’d only just recently came, the feeling of her inside you is incredible; especially when she leans down and kisses you, her mouth eager to devour yours, even as she’s shaky with closeness.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nngh!” She pulls away, still moving, her hips trembling with each push. The sight of her in desperate need for you is better than anything, even your own approaching orgasm; even though you cry out as the sensitivity starts to get to you again, her heavy breathing is much sweeter to your ears.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a final push deep inside, she comes, groaning loudly as that pleasure makes her head go back, unable to keep from closing her eyes. The feeling of her pleasure inside you sends you over the edge as well, and she moans again, already so sensitive and reacting to how your insides squeeze down on her twitching cock in the throes of pleasure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She tries to keep moving, but it's adorable how she barely can, so overwhelmed by feeling good with you. Finally you both start to come down, her body trembling with sweet exhaustion. Her hands find your face and she cups your cheeks, prompting you to look up and meet her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you,” she whispers. “So much…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too, El,” you murmur back. She smiles and moves down, starting to cuddle with you a little. It’s too nice to separate yourselves for the moment, so you stay there, entwined, quiet and still in leftover bliss.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah so Edelgard is basically trans in that she was assigned male, but also intersex because while she had a dick, her body produced more "feminine" hormones during puberty. Which I'm pretty sure is a thing that happens. Trans intersex people absolutely exist, as do trans binary-gendered intersex people. Personally I find it fun to play with gender in the context of fictional characters because, as an agender person myself, when it comes to gender in context to myself, I honestly do not understand shit. Also yeah you can yell at me for Edelgard having a big dick being unrealistic because of the effects of estrogen etc. etc., but 1. Edelgard has Big Meat energy, and 2. this is fantasy and they are fictional characters, they can have whatever kind of dick I want them to have. And big dicks are nice. Small dicks are nice too, but like, see point 1.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>